Harry Potter and the Inu no Taisho
by crayola-skies
Summary: Ok this fic is a twist between inuyasha and harry potter. Kagome goes to hogwarts and she meets harry, ron and Hermione and stuff happens...man i suck at summaries.Renamed
1. The Letter

HELLO MUNCHKINS! Hopefully you will find this story fits your liking. And hopefully you will realize that i am COMPLETELY PSHICOTIC :P Any ways i do so hope you have a deep hatred for Cho Chang because i have planned major events for MISS PERFECT. (rubs hands together excitedly) Any ways i have an important memo for y'all. SQUIRELLS ARE GOING TO DOMINATE! ALL ARE IN DANGER! RUN TO THE HILLS! HIDE THE CHILDREN! GET THE ARMY ON THE PHONE!

Love Weirdo

PS soda tip: Pepsi goes very well with pizza. (Every body knows that I know lol)

'text'-thought

_'cursive text'_-dream sequence

"text"-speech

**'bold text'**-flashback

**bold text**-writing

**"bold text"** someone reading writing out loud

_cursive text_-signature

&&&-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------&&&

The Letter

Kagome Higurashi sat on a chair in front of her window, letting the cool air refresh her creamy skin.

"I should be getting back to the feudal era tomorrow. I did promise everyone that I would make lunch for them."

Kagome sat back in her chair. It had been a year since her and the others had defeated Naraku and completed the shards. The complete jewel now hung around her neck, light emanating from it. Inu Yasha had refused the jewel in the end, saying that he didn't need it and was strong enough.

Suddenly Kagome heard a scream from downstairs.

"MOM!"

Kagome got up from her seat and ran down the stairs and into the living room.

"Oh Kami! What the..."

A gray owl was fluttering wildly around the room with something in its beak.

'T-that's a letter!' Thought Kagome.

"OK you! Get over here" hollered Kagome's grandpa while swatting at the bird with a broom. Sota jeered him on from underneath the counter.

"Ji-chan! STOP" It's just a bird" cried Kagome, who couldn't stand animal cruelty.

Just then a net went over the owl.

"Aha! Gotcha'."

Mrs. Higurashi brought the fighting bird down to the floor.

"Mom."

Kagome ran over to her mom.

"How did the owl get in?" She asked.

"It flew in through the kitchen door and seemed to go crazy when it saw the fish I was going to serve for supper."

Kagome kneeled down next to the imprisoned bird and began to stroke it.

"Kagome! I don't..."

"Relax, mom. It's gentle."

Kagome took the letter from the birds beak.

**Kagome Higurashi**

"I-it's for me" whispered Kagome.

"What's that dear" Mrs. Higurashi came over to her and looked at the letter. "What an odd crest it has."

Kagome looked at the wax crest that held the envelope together. On it was a lion, a serpent, a raven and a badger.

"Wow! Ji-chan, do people still use postage birds" Sota looked over Kagome's shoulder as he said this.

"Not that I know of." said Ji-chan who had collapsed on the couch.

"Well? C'mon sis! Open it." pressured Sota.

Kagome opened the envelope and read it out loud.

**"Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

**(order of Merlin, first class, Grand sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme mugwump, international confed. of wizards)**

**Dear Ms. Higurashi,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. We regret to say that you were supposed to get this letter six years ago but we have had some trouble convincing the ministry of magic to accept a priestess into the school**…"ministry of magic?"…**You will be under the care of Mrs. Tull who will arrive on August 30th to pick you up. You will find a school supply list in the envelope as well. We expect your owl no later then August 30th.**

**Yours truly,**

**Minerva McGonagall,**

**Deputy Headmistress."**

The whole room was silent, and then Kagome looked at another sheet of paper that had come out with the letter. A tiny laugh escaped her.

"It's the school supply list…"

**You will require:**

**-One Violet cloak (The usual color is black but since you are not witch nor wizard yours will be different)**

**-One winter cloak (Black and Violet)**

**-A pair of dragon hide gloves**

**-One dress robe**

**-Bow and arrows (usual priestess weapon)**

**Other Equipment:**

**-Parchment**

**-Quill**

**-Ink**

**-Notebook**

**Students may also bring a cat OR owl OR toad."**

Everyone had turned pale except the owl, which was starring at them through the net.

Suddenly Kagome looked at her mom.

"Mom! Tomorrows August 30th!"

"Whatever this is it must be true. No one else knows you're a priestess!" Said Mrs. Higurashi.

"Wow, sis! This is the chance of a lifetime.!" Said Sota.

"What do you mean Sota?"

"I mean you could become a lot stronger and then when you and Inu yasha have another fight you can beat him to a pulp!"

Kagome laughed.

"Okay, Sota…Mom?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"What do you think?"

"I'm okay with it Kagome It would be good to take some time off going to the feudail era."

Kagome nodded.

"Mom, Where's the paper."

"In the drawer."

Kagome went and retrieved a piece of paper, an envelope and and pen and began to write a message.

**Dear Minerva Mcgonagall,**

**I have accepted your offer. See you soon!**

**Love,**

**Kagome Higurashi.**

Kagome put the letter in the envelope and sealed it.

"I guess…I give it to the owl." Said Kagome and took the net off the bird.

"Please bring this to Minerva Mcgonagall."

The owl blinked at her then snatched the letter out of her hand and flew out an open window.

"Oh! Inu Yasha! The others! I can't just leave without warning!" cried Kagome

"It's 6:00." Said Mrs. Higurashi, "It's fine with me if you go for the night! I'll pack your clothes for tomorrow." She winked.

"Thanks, mom! Bye everyone!"

Kagome raced out the door and towards the well.

'I hope it won't be a problem with me going.'Thought Kagome.

Kagome threw open the shrine doors and hurled herself down the well. Blue light surrounded her as she flew 500 years into the past. Then her feet touched ground, signaling her arrival.

"Now to find the others."

Kagome climbed out of the well and began walking to the village.

"KAGOME!"

Just then Shippo jumped out of a bush and into her arms.

"Hi, Shippo! Where are the others? I have some news."

"Over near the hot springs." Said Shippo, "Me and Sango were bathing when Sango spotted Miroku and screamed making Inu yasha run over to see what was going on and Sango ran behind a tree and got dressed and now their all fighting." Shippo took a deep breath.

"Thanks, Shippo!"

Kagome ran west with Shippo until they reached the hot springs.

"Kagome! What a pleasant surprise!" Said Miroku.

Sango ran over to her, her cheeks were flushed with anger and embarassment.

"Hey, Sango! Trouble?" Kagome smiled.

"I'll say." Said Sango while squeeze drying her hair.

"Well, I have something important to tell all of you so everybody calm down."

"What is it kagome?" Inu Yasha had stopped beating up Miroku and was now focused on the current subject.

Kagome sat down on a rock, laying Shippo on her lap.

"I won't be coming back here for a while."

"WHAT!" Said everyone in unison.

Kagome explained about the letter and what she had found out. When she was done Shippo had started bawling.

"Oh! Don't cry, Shippo! I won't be gone forever!" said Kagome.

"I know! But I'll still miss you and who will protect me from Inu Yasha?"

"Sango can!" said Kagome.

"Yeah, Shippo! I'm here." Said Sango.

"Yeah! But I'll still miss you!"

Kagome smiled slightly.

"We'll all miss you, Kagome." Said Miroku, "Isn't that right, Inu Yasha?"

"Not me! I'm going with you!" Inu Yasha crossed his arms and lifted his chin.

"Wha…Inu Yasha! You can't! You havn't been invited!"

"So what? Who knows what kind of trouble you could get into at a school filled with sorcery!"

"Inu Yasha! I…"

"No! I'm going and that's …"

"SIT!"

Inu Yasha took a trip to see his good friend dirt.

"STUPID WENCH!"

Miroku sighed.

"Here they go again."

"You'd think he'd be a little nicer to Kagome!" Said Sango, who was currently trying to calm down a little kitsune.

"SIT!"

&&&-------------------------------------------------------------------------&&&

Well how'd you like it? Remember to RR!


	2. hey give me a break!

Hey. I hope you find this useless chappie amusing. Bit of San/mir flirting goin on. ;) I like writing pointless chappie's like this. Its fun and it passes the time.

'text'-thought

_'cursive text'_-dream sequence

"text"-speech

**'bold text'**-flashback

**bold text**-writing

**"bold text"** someone reading writing out loud

_cursive text_-signature

&&&-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------&&&

Gifts

The night was among them. Every one slept except Sango and Miroku. Sango was helping Miroku paint a black hole on his hand. It had become a nightly tradition since the night they had fought and defeated Naraku finally. Sango blew on Miroku's hand so that the paint would dry.

"I don't know why I still want it there…" said Miroku laughing. "Like I said before, when we were fighting Kaguya, 'I just don't feel right without it."

Sango smiled. She liked these moments with Miroku. It was one of the only times she was able to talk to him without being groped.

"I really think It's good for Kagome…" said Sango. "Going away to a school. She'll be able to really get to know her abilities. I just wish it wasn't for so long."

"Don't worry like Kagome said she'll be back for the summer." Miroku crossed his legs and sat in meditation.

"Miroku,"

"Yes Sango?"

"I haven't told anybody yet but Kirara has recently had a litter of kittens!"

"What! Really!" Miroku smiled. "That's great!"

"Yes, I'm thinking of giving one to Kagome as a going away present."

"Wow Sango that's really nice. At least then Kagome won't forget us."

Sango laughed.

"Kagome wouldn't forget us, Miroku. But yeah…I'll feel a lot better if Kagome had something so she could feel close to us."

"I wonder if Inuyasha will be leaving with her." Said Miroku, "He seemed pretty determined."

"Personally, I think it would be better if he didn't go. He would destract Kagome."

"Hmmm, true but he did seem determined."

There was a long silence between them.

"Sango I got something for Kagoe as well." Said Miroku.

"Oh really! What is it tell me!"

"It wasn't supposed tp be a going away present actually…it was supposed to be a replacement for…"

Miroku pulled out a wooden box and opened it.

Sango gasped.

"…her jewel chain" said Sango finishing Miroku's words.

Miroku took from the box a silver chain with glass like cherry blossoms that hung from it.

"I bought it off a traveler…he said it was made by spider demons…you know how great craftsmen they are."

Sango nodded gawking at the beautiful chain. She reached out and touched one of the feushia blossoms…though it looked glass it felt like real blossoms.

"I don't know what they made the blossoms out of…perhaps their own thread." Said Miroku putting the chain back in it's box."

"Miroku, how much did you pay for it?" said Sango.

Miroku began laughing silently so as to not wake the others.

"What! Well how much?"

"Nothing! The man thought it was cursed because the spieders had made it!"

Sango was surprised for a second then started laughing herself.

"Well I'm going to bed." Said Sango chuckling.

"Good idea."

&&&---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------&&&

Okay that's it I got the polls and I've decided. Plz R&R to any one who's new to reading this story. I don't care if you hate it or adore it (Although I do feel good when you like my stories) -


End file.
